The Battle For The Cards
by Pilgrim Angel
Summary: INCOMPLETE. This is a Card Captor and Harry Potter Crossover. Voldemort duplicates the Clow Cards and is using them to wreak havock. The Nine are united to defeat the darkness. There are couples as well. A sequel on the way.
1. Here and Now

A/N- Okie. This should really read 'Disclaimer' but…who cares! I do not own the Harry Potter characters; they belong to Ms Rowling. Neither do I own the Card Captor characters, which belong to CLAMP. The things I do own are…the two Clow Weapons and Angelus Malfoy. Oh…and the spells that you guys don't recognise. Anything else? Nup? Okie then, let us begin! (Don't blame me if you find the title a bit lame.)

"." Is talking.

'.' Is thinking.

*~*~* Is somewhere else or some time else.

The Battle For The Cards

Here And Now

Clow Reed's Prophecy-

__

'When the youngest Card Captor finishes the Final Judgement, time will accelerate till the Chosen Four number 15 years of age. Nine will defeat the Darkness, Ten will bring peace at last.'

A silvery mist softly wrapped itself around four twelve-year-olds. It shrank to snugly fit around them, like a body suit.

"Li, what's going on?" asked emerald-eyed Sakura Avalon who had just finished the Final Judgement.

"I don't know," replied the deep voice belonging to brown-eyed Li Shoran, "but I don't sense any danger."

"Sakura!" came the sweet voice of Sakura's best friend Madison Taylor.

"Madison, where are you?" Sakura called, flicking a strand of golden brown hair from her eyes.

"I can't see anything but this mist!" she yelled back.

Somehow, a wind picked up swirling each mist-wrapped figure in circles. Then came an eerie but calm voice, floating on the wind. It seemed to be chanting.

"When the youngest Card Captor finishes the Final Judgement, time will accelerate till the Chosen Four number 15 years of age. Nine will defeat the Darkness, Ten will bring peace at last," the voice chanted.

Before any of the four realised it, they were able to see again but everyone was different. Sakura looked around. Madison was tall and beautiful with long raven hair down to her knees. Li was also different. He was also a lot taller and had longer bangs. Oddly, he was staring at her.

"Li? What's wrong?" Sakura asked, flicking her neck length hair? Her hair was now longer and she was tall.

"That voice," Li thought out loud, "it said that when the youngest Card Captor completed the Final Judgement, the Chosen Four would become fifteen year olds."

"But there are only three of us!" exclaimed Madison, gently stroking her long hair.

"Don't worry!" came Kero's cheerful voice, which had been silent all along. "Let's celebrate Sakura's achievement! Maybe with cake?" Kero slyly put in, his mouth starting to water.

"Let's go to my house," Li said, momentarily forgetting the incident, "Uh, Sakura? Can I have a word?"

Sakura strolled over to him and listened.

"Ummm…" he started, blushing furiously, "I was…ah…wondering…"

"Yes?" Sakura asked, also starting to blush.

Li took a deep breath and slowly let the words out. "Sakura, I was…ah…wondering if you would like to…ah…be my…ah…girlfriend." Li blushed so much; he looked like a tomato.

Sakura seemed taken aback at first but then blushed as red as he was. "Ummm…I'd love to."

"Yay! I got that all on tape!" cheered Madison, who was only four feet away, holding her camera. Sakura and Li blushed even more.

They all farewelled Ms Mackenzie and sauntered along towards the apartment building that Li and his guardian Wei lived in. It didn't take long because it wasn't far but everyone managed to forget about suddenly being turned into a fifteen-year-old by a silver mist. Li reached for Sakura's hand, which took his quickly. When they all reached the right door, Li stepped forward and knocked on the door. Strangely, it wasn't Wei who answered the door. It was a tall girl with two long black pigtails and familiar red-brown eyes.

"Meilin?" Sakura asked, incredulously.

"Sakura? Li? Madison?" she also asked, equally shocked.

They all stood in their spots until Wei came to break the silence.

"Ah, Master Li. Welcome back. And this must be the new Clow Mistress. Sakura?" Wei asked, extending a hand to Sakura whom shook it firmly and introduced Madison. "Well…well. The Chosen Four have finally come. But for now, let us celebrate Mistress Sakura's win!"

They all ate and laughed all night. Meilin accepted Sakura and Li, which made the whole party livelier. It was nine o'clock when Li asked Wei if Sakura, Madison and Meilin could go for a walk with him. They were allowed, but Kero was to go with them. They all quietly strolled towards the familiar Penguin Park, home to many Clow Card incidents.

"How many times has this park been used by the Clow Cards?" asked Li, slipping his arm around Sakura's waist, responded by Sakura's arm resting on his shoulder.

"I can't remember how many," Sakura confessed.

A breeze began to pick up. All five shivered on the spot and grinned at each other. The full moon was bright and beautiful. It shined like a glistening pearl in a bed of dark blue silk, which was glittered in stars. No one seemed to notice when clouds covered the sky's pearl and it became really dark. Noticing how dark it was, Kero stopped and glanced around.

'Something is coming,' he thought, causing the other four to halt and look around.

Unexpectedly, there was a brilliant flash of light. It blinded everyone momentarily, causing them all to bite back a yelp of surprise. When they regained their sight, there was a familiar figure hovering two feet in the air. Even Madison and Meilin recognised this person. It was Clow Reed.

"Hello my friends," he started in a kind and gentle voice, "I hope you are well. Sakura who are…"

Clow Reed stared at Meilin and Madison. After a while, he smiled.

"Well…what do we have here? Madison and Meilin, I presume?" he asked, another smile twitching at the sides of his lips.

Both girls nodded slowly. All four were confused at Clow Reed's recognition of Madison and Meilin.

"Keroberos. You did not tell me the Chosen Four were assembled?" he said, his voice filled in amusement.

Kero opened his eyes wide. "You mean…"

"Yes," Clow Reed replied.

"What's going on?" demanded Meilin, starting to get annoyed.

"Ah, I haven't told you yet, have I?" he replied, still amused, "Long ago, I foretold a prophecy."

"Yes, we've heard it. When we became fifteen," Madison interrupted.

"Yes. What you don't know is that you and Meilin are part of that prophecy. You both have Clow Gifts. They are dormant, waiting to be discovered. I chose you two because you are a team with Li and Sakura and also you both look very much like my sisters, who have the same name as both of you."

"That makes sense," shrugged Madison.

"I have to go now," Clow Reed said, "Oh and by the way. I have some gifts to give you."

Clow Reed passed a hand across Kero's neck. When he took his hand away, a blue jewel shaped like a star hung around his neck.

"This, my friend, is a one use only jewel. When used, it opens a portal to anywhere you please. It is a weapon. Use it wisely,"

He then approached Madison and Meilin. He held out both hands and lightly touched their foreheads. A star glowed between each of their eyes. Then, a light shined inside Meilin's right hand. In it materialised into a long silver whip, with a gold star at the end of the handle. Madison's left forearm and right hand also began to glow. Suspended against her left forearm was a thin silver arrow with a point shaped like a star. Instead of ending in straight feathers, there were soft wings like Kero's. He let go and began to speak. 

"You will both know what to do when the time comes. Now, I need all four of you together."

Sakura and Li stepped towards Clow Reed, surrounding him. He began to fade. His whole body became a silver mist that rose slightly and then started to swirl around the four. In a fading but strong voice he echoed his last few words.

"Here stand the Chosen Four. Foretold by me and now will be bound by me. I give you…the Chosen Four."

There was a brilliant flash of light and Clow Reed was gone. Everyone went to rub their eyes but all had their own Clow Weapon in hand.

"What did he do to us?" asked Sakura, still rubbing the light from her eyes.

"Clow Reed," Kero answered, "bound the four of you together. You'll all be able to call the Clow Cards and use them as well."

"Even us?" Meilin questioned indicating Madison, Li and herself.

"Yes, but you soon will discover how to," Kero replied mysteriously.

"Li. What's wrong?" Sakura suddenly asked, drawing attention to the frowning brown-haired boy.

"I sense…danger. Sakura, look out!"

Before Sakura knew it, a tall and shadowed stranger had advanced upon her. He held out a smooth rod of wood and bellowed.

"_Pauōcendo_!"

A red flash of light erupted from the rod and swirled around Sakura and himself. The others tried but couldn't physically pierce the red force field. Li, Madison and Meilin all felt helpless but then remembered the Clow Cards. They concentrated on the Card that they wanted to use. Li summoned Shield; it appeared in his right hand. Meilin concentrated on Sword; it appeared in her left hand. Madison thought about Through; it appeared in her left hand.

Li dropped the card and struck it with his sword. "Shield Card. Put up a force field around me!" Shield swirled around Li.

Meilin threw the card on the ground and struck the card with her whip. "Sword Card. Release and dispel!" The Sword Card swirled around Meilin's whip, changing it into a long silver sword.

Madison flicked the card, which stayed in front of her. She then pulled back the arrow on an invisible bow with her right hand; she launched the arrow, which hit the card. "Through Card. Help me go through force field!" The card swirled around her, making her glow.

They all tried. Li tried to walk in covered by the shield. Madison tried to go through the force field. Meilin tried to cut the force field. Kero transformed into Keroberos and launched attacks against it. The shadowed man lifted his rod, probably a wand of some sort, and bellowed something else.

"_Duplicatus_!"

The Clow Cards rose from Sakura and started to…split? There were now two Clow Card decks. Sakura's and a black deck. The figure pocketed the black deck and lifted his wand again.

"_Crucio_!" he said calmly.

The light pierced Sakura's chest. It was like a thousand knives had pierced her body. She gasped her next few gaps, then did the next thing that came into her mind.

Sakura screamed in excruciating pain.

*~*~*~*~*~*

15 year old Ron watched as the Giant Squid swam across the lake, making soft splashing noises. Content, he looked around. Under the shade of a cluster of trees sat his two fifteen-year-old friends Harry and Hermione together, again! Ron rolled his eyes.

'Don't they ever get sick of being so close together,' he thought, but laughed in amusement. He looked over to Ginny who was leaning against a rock a couple of metres from Harry and Hermione. Ginny flicked a lock of red hair from her eyes in annoyance. 'Where is Malfoy?' he wondered, cursing Draco for making Ginny annoyed. He turned his attention back to the Giant Squid.

Meanwhile…in Hogwarts…

"D…r…a…c…o…!" came a familiar smooth voice behind him.

Draco paused and sighed, flicking a piece of white blonde hair out of his grey eyes. He knew who was behind him. It had only been two weeks since his evil father's death. It had also been two weeks since he first kissed Ginny. Furthermore, it had been two weeks since he met his fifteen-year-old half-brother.

"What is it, Angelus?" Draco asked in his usual drawling voice as the boy came striding up to him.

Most people could tell that they were related. Even though Angelus has short ebony hair, he was still good looking like his brother. The thing with Angelus was that after Draco was born; Narcissa had an affair that resulted in Angelus. Angelus' father died two weeks ago as well. Angelus was nice and all but he kept popping up in the wrong place at the wrong time and he tried to charm every girl in sight. His tactics didn't usually work but Angelus was a cheerful guy.

"Where are you going, dear brother?" he asked in amusement, rocking from his toes to his heels and back again.

"Outside, Angelus, where…else," Draco started but sighed. Angelus had taken after Lavender Brown, another Fifth year like Angelus and himself. 

Draco quickly made his way to the lake. Ginny was already there waiting for him.

"Sorry Gin, Angelus stopped to annoy me again," he said as he kissed the fourteen-year-old fourth year.

"It's okay," she replied as they sat side-by-side against the rock.

"Has Harry recovered from Cedric's death?" Draco asked in concern, stroking Ginny's flaming hair.

"I think so," she replied, "I think that after he and Hermione got together, he's been more…"

"Normal?" he finished.

"Yeah."

Everyone stopped talking. All that could be heard was the splash of the Giant Squid. The wind started to blow softly, slowly gathering strength. Suddenly, the five students heard a deafening scream. This was a horrible scream of extreme pain. The five jumped up and looked around for the source of the scream.

"Nine will unite!" came a deep booming voice.

And then there was darkness.


	2. Revelations Revealed

The Battle For The Cards

Revelations Revealed

Li watched in horror as Sakura screamed in pain. None of them were successful at breaching the force field. Sakura was kneeling, head thrown back. He felt as helpless as Meilin and Madison.

Suddenly, there was a swirl of mist and beside him stood five people wearing long black robes. They wore equal looks of horror. One girl with brown and slightly bushy hair ran up to him.

"What did he say to her?" she asked frantically.

Not caring whom the strangers were, Li replied. "Something like 'crucio'."

"We have to stop him," she replied, determinedly.

She brought out a wand and pointed it at the figure.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" she cried.

The figure lost concentration and rose high into the air. Li realized that she needed help so he pulled out an element.

"Element Wind!" he yelled, pushing the scroll with his sword. A whirlwind emerged and projectilled the figure far away. Li ran forward to catch Sakura. She was still weak from the attack. Meilin went forward with three boys to lift Sakura to the park bench. Li looked over to see Madison talking to the two girls.

Li turned back to Sakura. "Sakura. Are you still in pain?"

Sakura struggled to speak. "I'm not in pain any more."

Li put his arms around her and closed his eyes. He nearly lost his most dear girlfriend. Someone tapped his shoulder. It was Madison.

"Uh, Li?"

"Yeah, Madison?" he replied

"Let me introduce the Nine," she said as she gestured to the whole group.

"You mean…they fill the prophecy?" he asked, still holding Sakura.

"Yes," Sakura whispered. She turned to the one with messy brown hair and green eyes. "Hello Harry."

"Hello Sakura," he replied with unusual recognition.

The brown-haired girl came up to Sakura and waved her wand. Instantly, Sakura sat up with ease.

"I guess we should all be introduced," Madison said, stepping into the circle around Sakura. "These are the five other members of the Nine."

"I am Hermione Granger," said the brown-haired girl.

"I am Virginia Weasley, but call me Ginny," said the young red head.

Another boy with red hair, probably her older brother, stepped forward. "I am Ron Weasley."

"I am Draco Malfoy," added the tall white-blonde haired boy.

"And I am Harry Potter," the green-eyed boy said as he extended a hand to Li. He shook it and introduced himself.

"I am Li Shoran," he introduced, "This is my cousin Meilin Rae," he continued, indicating the black pigtailed girl.

"I am Sakura Avalon," Sakura uttered.

"And I am Madison Taylor," Madison said as she sat down at Sakura's feet.

"Anyone care to explain what we are doing here?" Draco remarked in slightly drawling voice.

"The Prophecy," Li replied.

"What prophecy?" Hermione asked, concerned.

" 'When the youngest Card Captor finishes the Final Judgement, time will accelerate till the Chosen Four number 15 years of age. Nine will defeat the Darkness, Ten will bring peace at last.' That is why you are here. We are to defeat the darkness," he explained.

"This is all a bit much," Meilin confessed, "Maybe we should sleep on it."

They all nodded. Sakura talked next.

"We will all meet at Madison's tomorrow morning, okay?" she asked Li.

"Where are we going to stay?" Ron inquired after being silent all the while.

Sakura scratched her temple in though. Then her face brightened.

"Li, can you house Harry, Ron and Draco?"

"Yeah, sure," he answered.

"Ginny and Hermione can stay with me!" Sakura finished brightly.

At first the five were a bit skeptical about splitting up but eventually said goodbye. Harry and Hermione gave each other a quick peck on the lips. Draco gave Ginny a long pash while Li and Sakura hugged tightly.

"Goodnight!" they called as they went their separate ways.

Two hours later…

Sakura led Ginny and Hermione up to her bedroom. Her dad was okay with them staying over for a few days. He was a bit suspicious of their robes though. Up in Sakura's room, Sakura rummaged around her cupboard for some suitable clothes for the two other fifteen year old girls. The three fell asleep getting to know each other.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Li was in his room after explaining to Wei about the Nine being united. Of course Wei was fine with it. Li was now rummaging around his cupboard for clothes for the three boys. They would be staying in his room. The four boys also fell asleep talking to each other.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day at Madison's house, they all got their questions sorted out. They found out that the five could understand Japanese because of their role in the Prophecy. They met Kero properly and were informed about the Clow Cards and the figure.

The Chosen Four found out that the other five were witches and wizards that go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. They were informed about Voldemort and Harry's past.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, terribly worried. Five of his students had disappeared suddenly and the families were very worried. Albus began to pace around his office.

'They could be hurt or dead,' he thought tiredly, 'What shall we do?'

There was a pop and a letter appeared on Albus' desk. Carefully, he picked up the letter and began to read.

__

Dear Albus,

It has been a long time since we have talked but this letter is on business.

Do you remember many years ago, I made a prediction about the Chosen Four, the Nine and the Ten? Well, I believe that you are missing five students. Make up the Nine with the Clow Mistress and the rest of the Chosen Four.

Do not be worried. They will return once the second part of the Prophecy is fulfilled.

Regards.

Clow Reed

Albus felt an enormous wave of relief was over him.

'Japan, eh?' he thought to himself, 'Now that would be an interesting change. I must contact their families immediately. But I cannot tell them about Clow Reed. No.'


	3. The Firey

The Battle For The Cards

The Firey

Draco sighed and returned his attention to the TV that he was watching in the room connected to Madison's. The black-haired new reporter was announcing some baseball result. Draco found this very boring. It has been three days since all five arrived in Japan. It has also been three days since the Nine were united but nothing had happened so far.

"Draco," announced a sweet voice behind him.

Draco shifted so that he could see behind him. Sakura was standing behind his chair, hands resting on the back of it. Since everything had been sorted out, they all had become good friends.

"Hi Sakura," Draco replied.

"Have you seen Madison?" she asked panning around the large room, filled with sunlight.

Draco frowned and thought back. "No, sorry."

"Oh well," she sighed as she exited the room.

Draco returned his attention back to the TV. The reporter was now talking about politics. There was a shuffling noise behind his chair, so Draco turned around to face the person.

"Hey Harry," greeted Draco, shifting so that his neck wouldn't get sore.

"Hi. Have you seen Ron?" he inquired.

"You've lost Weasley?" Draco drawled.

"Uh huh," Harry answered, panning the room.

"He's not here," Draco answered.

Harry nodded and strolled out of the room. Draco yet again returned his attention to the TV and stared, mouth wide open.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura had been looking for Madison for the past ten minutes. She was nowhere to be found. Sakura had only checked half the house so there were many rooms' left to check. As she was walking down the corridor, she saw Harry coming down the opposite end. She decided to ask his.

"Hey Harry," she called

"Hi Sakura," he replied.

"Have you seen Madison?"

"Have you seen Ron?" they asked at the same time.

"They're both missing?" they inquired at the same time.

There was a loud crash. It came from the room nearest to the two confused fifteen-year-olds. They looked into each other's green eyes and shrugged. Sakura crept up to the door and, very quietly, pushed open the door. Both looked in with surprise.

Madison and Ron were sitting on a couch in the room. There was an assortment of light objects floating around the ceiling. Ron had his wand out and Madison was giggling. But that was not why Harry and Sakura were surprised. The thing was that Madison was sitting with her back against the arm of the couch, with her legs draped over Ron's lap, who was sitting straight and moving the objects around.

Sakura quietly closed the door. She and Harry straightened up to look at each other. Wide grins spread across both their faces. Both started to chuckle and turned to walk down the corridor to Madison's room which contained Hermione, Li, Ginny and Meilin. Suddenly there was a loud shout and a pair of feet could be heard thundering down the corridor. Harry and Sakura turned to see Draco sprinting down the corridor, paler than usual.

"Harry! Sakura!" he called, loud enough to bring Ron and Madison from the room.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Sakura asked.

"Come…TV…Fire…Clow…Now!" he panted, breathlessly.

"Let's go," Harry ordered.

The five bolted back down the corridor to Madison's large TV. It was showing Penguin Park, but everything was on fire. Trees, grass and even some of the rides. It looked out of control. Meilin, Li, Ginny and Hermione were already there and they were equally as shocked as the other five. Suddenly there was a yelp. Everyone turned to see Meilin wide-eyed.

"What is it, Meilin?" Ron asked, concerned.

"I saw a figure," she replied, shakily, "It was as dark as a shadow, but unmistakably The Firey."

*~*~*~*~*~*

The Nine bolted down the streets of Japan towards Penguin Park. It was definitely The Firey that was at the park but couldn't have been Sakura's because she still had hers. It must be one of the cards that Voldemort duplicated. If anyone was tired and in pain, they didn't show it. They all sprinted down the streets, determined to check out its appearance. As the Nine approached the park, it became hotter. Scattered bushes were alight and burning. Trees, shrubs and flowers that were on fire became more common.

Soon they reached Penguin Park, which was filled with firemen and fire trucks. All the trees, bushes and flowers were on fire as well as the grass. It was like being inside a hoop of fire. Reds, yellows and oranges were dancing gracefully, intertwined in hot flames. The Nine just stood; dumbfounded, staring at the dance that was fire. The fire hadn't looked so bad on the TV. It was raging now.

"There!" cried Ginny, pointing towards a figure dashing off through the woods.

It was unmistakably The Firey but black and grey. With wings and hair of fire, long fringe and ears and a normally red but black tiara-type headband. Sakura led the others in a chase into the wood. It was a familiar sector of wood. Sakura came here a while ago, looking for Tori who had been chasing The Mirror card. She also remembered that there was a cliff coming up.

"Be careful!" Sakura called over her shoulder to the others, "There is a cliff coming up. Get ready to fly!"

The sloped cliff appraoched. As they screeched to a stop, Firey had just landed on the ground, fifteen metres below. There were fairly sized platforms of rock, jutting out of the cliff face. They were stable enough to support one person. Sakura turned around to face the Nine.

"Lets fly! Fly, release and dispel!"

Sakura's wand grew wings. Sakura climbed on and beckoned Madison to join her. Madison climbed on and they pushed off. The five Hogwarts students were amazed at first but then started to worry about how they would get down the cliff. They turned to watch what Li and Meilin used.

"Element, Wind!" Li called, lifting himself off the ground of a whirl of wind. He set off down the mountain.

"Jump Card!" called Meilin, striking the card with her whip. Silver wings appeared on her shoes and she began to jump down the cliff.

"How do we get down?" asked Draco, starting to fret.

"I know," replied Hermione smugly, "We can use the Wind Jump Charm."

"The what?" exclaimed the other four.

"The Wind Jump Charm. Just say '_Ventus Tripudio'_ while pointing at your feet. This will enable you to sort of jump using a whirl of wind to lift you and set you down," she explained. At the looks her friends were giving her she added, "I came across it in a book."

Hermione turned to face the cliff and yelled, pointing her wand at her feet. "_Ventus Tripudio_!"

Hermione pushed off and was lifted into the air using a small whirl of wind, underneath her feet. She made her way down behind Meilin. The four others shrugged and followed her.

"_Ventus Tripudio_!" they all shouted in procession.

Sakura and Madison touched down first. Followed by Li, then Meilin and the other five. The Firey was gaining distance, so Sakura thought back to when she and Li first captured Firey. She had used Watery and Windy.

"We have to use water and wind again," Sakura briefed the group, "Madison, you use Watery. Meilin, you use Storm. Li, you use your Element Winds again."

Madison, Meilin and Li nodded. Sakura turned to the two witches and three wizards.

"Do you have any wind or water spells?"

"I know exactly what we need," surprisingly announced Ginny.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"I know two spells that will surround something with water or wind. I once read it in a book," she confessed.

"I am very thankful to have you with us," commented Hermione.

"Thank you, Hermione. Draco, Harry and Ron; you will use the Water Surround spell. Just point and say '_Aqua Coerceo_'," she continued, "Hermione and I will use the Wind Surround spell. We also point and then say '_Ventus Coerceo_'. Got it?"

They nodded and set to work.

"Windy, release and dispel! Block Firey from going further!" Sakura called.

"Watery, release and dispel!" called Madison, striking the card with her Star Arrow, "Block Firey from going to the right."

"Storm card. Release and dispel!" shouted Meilin, using her whip, "Block Firey from going to the left!"

"Element, Wind!" Li yelled, sending the wind to strengthen the blocks.

Draco, Ron and Harry lined up facing the now blocked Firey. Ginny stepped between Draco and Ron while Hermione stepped between Ron and Harry. The Three boys lifted their wands and affirmed the spell.

"_Aqua Coerceo_!"

Large jets of water streamed from their wands, circling Firey. Ginny and Hermione raised their wands and pronounced the spell.

"_Ventus Coerceo_!"

Blasts of wind erupted from the two wands and also circled Firey. Sakura, knowing exactly what to do, stepped forward.

"Firey, return to your power conf…" Sakura started before a dark cloud passed through the spells and the cards.

"Firey, return!" boomed a deep voice from the cloud.

The Nine stared as Firey jumped into the cloud, which disappeared into thin air.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"What happened?" asked Meilin.

The Nine were still in the woods, sitting in a circle after the disappearance of Firey. They were all confused.

"I think," replied Hermione, "that Voldemort called Firey back because we were about to seal Firey."

"That makes sense," commented Draco, playing with a strand of Ginny's hair.

Harry sighed, attracting attention to himself. Seeing the need to explain his sigh, he said, "I think we are going to have a long week ahead of us."


	4. The Watery

The Battle For The Cards

The Watery

Ginny lay back and sighed. They all took turns watching out for any unusual activity on the news. So far, nothing unusual had been reported. Just baseball results, political disputes and local events. Ginny rolled her head around, un-cramping her neck. She closed her eyes letting her head roll forwards. She was about to fall asleep until she heard a sentence from the new reporter.

"…so many dead. It is out of control!" flustered the reporter, frowning.

Ginny's head shot up, sending sharp pains through her neck. She ran her fingers through her long red hair. Ginny watched as footage of a secluded beach was shown. The beach was strewn with about six bodies of drowned people. She listened closely to the report.

"…they were having a large gathering to celebrate the birth of their first child," the reporter explained, "Suddenly, witnesses report, a large wave rushed forward and pulled several people into the water. Lifeguards were called; a couple of which were pulled down into several whirlpools. The authorities turned up later to see another wave pull a few more bystanders and lifeguards out into the water. They are all drowned now but experts are baffled at these happenings…"

Ginny watched as a wave sneakily grabbed hold of one person dragging them into the water. Suddenly, Ginny spotted a glint. At the victim's feet, Ginny saw two long ears and a tail.

"No doubt the Watery," Ginny muttered as she scrambled to her feet.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Sakura?" called Hermione from the corridor outside Madison's room.

"Yeah?" Sakura called back, running her fingers through her hair.

"Whose watch is it next?"

"Ummm…it is…" Sakura paused for a moment, "…Li."

"Thanks. Want me to go get him?"

"Okay. Thank yo…" Sakura started but was cut off when the door to the TV room was slammed open.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" said Sakura and Hermione together.

Ginny was pale and stuttering. "Quick!" Ginny indicated the TV.

Sakura and Hermione ran into the TV room and paled. They watched in amazement as more and more people were pulled into the water by surprisingly vicious waves.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Fly!" Sakura said. She beckoned to Madison who clambered onto Sakura's wand.

"Element, wind!" cried Li, lifting himself off the ground.

"Float Card!" bellowed Meilin, whipping the card and rising into the air.

"_Propero Leviosa_!" affirmed Ron, ascending into the air.

Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Draco stared at him.

"The Mid-Air Self Propulsion Spell," Ron shrugged.

"H-how did you find that spell?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Never mind. Just do it," Ron replied.

"_Propero Leviosa_!" they all called.

The Nine set off for Constellation Beach.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The waves and the tide became higher, nearly reaching the grassy bit of the beach. The police had just barricaded off the beach from patrons as Sakura and the gang landed in a small clump of trees a little way from the beach. By then, it was about 4:30pm and the sun was slowly sinking. Police officers were stationed every two metres or so along the entrances of the beach.

"How are we going to get in there?" asked Li, screwing up his face to look at the sun, "The sun doesn't go down for a while."

"Invisibility," piped up Draco, sporting a superior look on his face. "As I was growing up, my father taught me Dark magic, but he also taught me a few interesting spells."

"But how will the four of us become invisible?" asked Li, indicating Sakura, Madison, Meilin and himself.

"Don't worry," Draco replied, "We can cast the spell on you and take it off as well. You see, you see things because light reflects off them. When you invisible, light doesn't reflect off you, thus you are not able to be seen."

Hermione, Sakura, Harry, Madison, Ginny, Meilin, Ron and Li stared at him as if he had just sprouted another good-looking head.

"What?" exclaimed Draco, eyeing the group confusedly.

Ginny shook her head as if she was shaking off a bug. "How do you do the spell?"

"Simple. All you do is point and say '_Dissimulo_'. To take the spell off you just say '_Finite Incantem_'." Draco informed the four others with wands.

"Alright," Harry intoned, "let's do it."

The five Hogwarts students pointed their wands at themselves and muttered the word. They then turned their wands to the four Japanese teens and made them invisible. Since they were all invisible, they could still see each other in a hazy, bad reception type of way. Quietly and carefully, they made their way past the police guards and barricades. On the sand, they kept to the long grass to keep someone from seeing their footprints.

"LOOK OUT!" Meilin suddenly shouted, then clapped a hand over her mouth.

They all turned to see a huge wave about to crash on the shore led by none other than Watery. A completely blue figure that looks like a mermaid that has extra long ears and exceptionally long hair with bubbles floating in it. Watery was in the wave, leading it onto the shore. The wave was right on top of them! 

The Nine ran, not caring if bystanders were able to see their footprints, towards the rocky cliffs that bordered the far left of the beach. The wave, instead of crashing on the shore, tore after them leaving the water shallow. The Cliffs bordered a rocky plateau that extended a bit over the sea. When the Nine reached the plateau and the cliffs, they turned to face the card. Sakura pulled out Freeze Card, Li readied himself to do an Elemental Freeze, Madison summoned Wave Card, Meilin held Storm Card and the five Hogwarts students pulled out their wands to do a Freezing spell.

Watery rapidly approached, surrounded by water. The three card users summoned their cards.

"Freeze Card. Release and dispel! Freeze Watery!"

"Wave Card. Release and dispel! Try to pull back the water in the waves!"

"Storm Card. Release and dispel! Hail onto the wave!"

"Elemental Freeze!" Li summoned.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Draco lined up side by side, their wands pointing at the wave.

"_Congelo_!" they all shouted simultaneously.

Blue sparks flew from the five wands; they circled the wave slowly expanding to ice. With the combined strength of the Nine, Watery froze and was trapped.

"Do it Sakura!" called Ginny.

"Watery, return to your power conf…" Sakura bellowed but was cut off.

The same dark cloud as before appeared just above the wave.

"Watery. Return," came the same commanding voice.

Watery was sucked up into the cloud, which slowly dissolved. All the members of the Nine sighed and let their shoulders droop.

"He's called it back," Li murmured.


End file.
